Dark Eco Consequences
by DevaGlenn
Summary: JakTorn (THE GOODNESS) When Torn is taken by the Baron, and given an injection of Dark Eco- though in a different way -how will Jak take it? And what will happen to Torn? (This is yaoi(BoyxBoy) and if you don't like that, then don't read this.)
1. Worry and Denial

Author's Note: Hiyas! This is my first Jak 'n' Daxter/Jak II fanfic. If the characters are… Well, out of character, I'm really sorry. I haven't been playing the game for very long… Three days now actually. Once again, sorry for anyone who's OOC. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak & Daxter, or any of the characters in this fanfic. Unless I make up a random guard, or something. But I doubt it.

Chapter 1 – Worry and Denial

Down a short flight of stairs, into the dimly lit headquarters of the Underground, a tall elf walks slowly. His footsteps quiet as he walks from the doorway toward the large desk, covered with various maps and pieces of paper with notes and detailed mission information scribbled on them carelessly. The tall red-headed elf reaches down, picking up a piece of paper in one rough-skinned hand. He focuses his ice blue eyes on the messy scrawl on the page, reading over a few lines of the mission, before his mind begins to wander to the reckless blonde renegade whom he had just watched leave. The mission he was sent on was a particularly dangerous and difficult one. Before, he had lost two men to the metal heads, as they attempted, yet failed, the mission. He had been quite reluctant to speak, as he explained the mission's details to the younger elf and his annoying companion. He wasn't sure why he hadn't wanted to shorter elf to go on this mission. Torn shook his head quickly, 'Why the hell am I worrying about h? Why do I care is this mission could kill him…? ………… Why am I asking myself what I don't know…?' he shook his head quickly once again, to shake thoughts of Jak out of his mind, before turning away from the table. He tosses the now crumpled up mission information over his shoulder as he begins to walk back to the entrance of the Underground, grabbing a wrench from a table beside the door, deciding to fix the hover car that Jak nearly destroyed coming back from his last mission.

He walks up the stairs, and out into Haven City, lifting a hand to shield his sensitive blue eyes from the bright midday light. Turning slightly, he walks toward the hover that is now leaned against the wall, not longer able to hover in place. As his eyes adjust to the light, he lowers his hand, instead using it to open the hood of the hover. His frown deepens as he sees the extensive damage done to the engine. It was fixable, but it would definitely take up a lot of his time. Perhaps if Jak returned he would make him fix the mess that used to be an engine. He shook his head quickly, glaring down at the mass of metal, 'What the hell am I thinking now…?! It's not a matter of 'if'! He's coming back. He's stronger than those guys I sent out last time.' He concludes his thoughts, just now seeming to realize that he had his fist clenched a little too tightly around the wrench, his fingernails digging painfully into his skin. He opens his hand slowly, looking at the four crescent shaped grooves in his palm, realizing that he was close to breaking his skin. He shuts his eyes slowly, taking a slow deep breath to make sure that he has calmed down completely.

A soft noise from behind him brings him back to reality, but not soon enough. A hand comes around him, pressing a slightly damn cloth over his mouth and nose. He gasps in surprise, the liquid's fumes quickly invading his lungs. He feels his body becoming gradually heavier, his eyelids sliding closed as darkness takes his vision. The last thing he is aware of, is the echoing clank of metal hitting the ground, before he completely loses consciousness, becoming limp in the arms of his attacker.

TO BE CONTINUED! …… Or something…

So! How'd you like it? ; I just wrote it today in school, and I know it's short. I just got to the end, and thought 'OOH! CLIFFHANGER! So we'll end chapter one here!' I hope to make the next chapter longer, really. Your reviews are VERY welcome! I'd just rather not get flames, they tend to depress me…

OH! And on a last side note… I want to ask you if any of you have any suggestions for the ending of his fic? I'll be happy to take any suggestions, unless I can't manage it, like no lemon/lime stuff. I'm too young for that, y'know…


	2. Dream and Torture

AN: Thank you BUNCHES to ALL who reviewed the first chapter of my fic! I'm so happy! -

Rexeroid: Yush, Torn be torn. XD This chapter's a bit longer, but I'm finding cliffhangers. Lol And I LUV THEM!

Beff: You're kidding! It ACTUALLY has POTENTIAL! I'M SO HAPPY! ::does happy dance:: I wrote more, just like you commanded. :3 No OOC stuff?! YAY! Thank you bunches! o

Hellmouth2: I'll try. Thanks.

DarkMistress950: Yes you must. XD I love that you wanna read more. It makes me happy!

Disclaimer: Hell if I'm guna type it again. See chapter one.

Chapter 2 – Dream and Torture

Slowly, Torn opened his eyes, he was standing in a large place, but it was completely white. As he glanced around, he noticed that he didn't even have a shadow. "What a boring dream." He said aloud, his words echoing in the large empty space. 'Dammit, I need to get up! I need to fix that damn hover!' he growled softly to himself, though he fell completely silent as a harsh chuckle echoed through the emptiness. He darted his gaze around quickly, looking for the source of the voice, though no matter where he looked, only whiteness greeted him. It felt as if hours had passes, before the chuckle faded, instead being replaced by words, "As I said before, Baron Praxis, injecting such a large amount of Dark Eco directly into his body should eventually kill him. However, is Jak doesn't hear this, and we just keep him here, it will be for nothing. I think we need to leave him somewhere for Jak to find him. Then we could give him a message telling him that the only way to save his friend, will be to come to us for an antidote; And when he arrives, we'll be ready for him." Torn recognized that voice! Erol… 'But what did he mean…? And, by Jak's friend, did he mean me……? I wish. From what I can tell, he hates me… N-not that I care, really… I-I don't.' As he had been trying to convince himself that he didn't care, he had missed Praxis' reply, not that he cared, or did he? He was only allowed a moment longer to think, before a sharp pain suddenly brings him out of his dream and back into reality.

Torn's eyes open quickly, his vision soon coming into focus, revealing his surroundings to him. Dark, dank, gunmetal colored cells surrounding the platform he is now on, strapped to a table in the center. He turns his head to the side just in time to see Praxis leaving the room. He narrows his eyes, glaring at the Baron's retreating figure, before suddenly feeling a hand firmly grasping his hair, forcefully pulling his head and gaze in a different direction. A wide malicious smirk greets his cold blue eyes, the smirk belonging to Erol. Torn growls angrily, locking his gaze with Erol's, though he can do nothing more. They exchange threatening glares for only a moment, before Erol finally speaks, "Well I suppose We'll get started. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get Jak to come to us." As he finished speaking, he lifts a syringe filled with gobs of Dark Eco from a nearby table, smirking almost sadistically as he speaks, "This wont hurt……… Much." With that said, he presses a hand down on Torn's arm, helping to restrict his movement as he inserts the needle deep into the large vein running through Torn's arm, injecting the thick Dark Eco directly into Torn's bloodstream.

The dark ooze almost instantly begins to burn the artery wall, heating greatly as it mixes with Torn's blood. Torn immediately becomes tense at the pain beginning to slowly spread from the injection site in waves. Being so preoccupied with the pain, he doesn't notice Erol picking up a small knife, until the tip of the knife pierced his skin just above his heart, sending new waves of pain spreading across his chest. His crimson blood begins to seep from the open wound, the flow increasing as the knife is pulled back. Torn watches through half-lidded eyes as Erol lifts a vial of Dark Eco from the table, uncorking the top as he turns back to Torn, pouring the dark gobs of Eco into his open wound. Torn can almost feel the potent poison seeping through his muscles, around his ribs, heat seeming to boil his blood and scald his muscles, before it finally seems to wrap like a vice around his heart. Almost instantly, his heartbeat begins to speed up, causing him to become very short of breath. His vision rapidly begins to blur, before at last fading to a milky white.

AN: Finally finished! I hate typing what I already have written out on paper. Oh well. This is the only way I can write it at school. So, review and tell me what you think about it. No flames please.

On a side note, I pretty much know how I'm guna end the fic, so I wont be needing those suggestions anymore.


End file.
